Photovoltaic cells, sometimes referred to as “solar cells,” convert sunlight into electricity. Photovoltaic cells are often made of multiple layers of semiconductor material, such as silicon. When sunlight or other light energy strikes a photovoltaic cell, photons excite electrons in the semiconductor material to a higher energy state and liberate electrons from their bonding energy levels, thereby producing transporting electron charge carriers and transporting hole carriers in the vacated energy levels. Typically, the liberated electrons flow in one direction through the semiconductor material and holes flow in the opposite direction to a different layer of semiconductor material. Much like a typical battery with a positive and negative contact, in order to use the generated electricity, a first contact or set of contacts are coupled to the layer or layers of the semiconductor material collecting electrons and a second contact or set of contacts are coupled to the layer or layers of semiconductor material collecting holes to extract the electrons and holes at their respective potential energy levels. Since the electrical potential, or voltage, of any given photovoltaic cell is often small, cells or groups of cells are often coupled together in electrical series in modules to form a higher voltage array. Other cells or groups of cells are often coupled together in electrical parallel connection in modules to form a higher current array.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.